


Dear Ben

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Coda to 06.02, maybe it was just me but I felt the situation between Dean and Ben totally unresolved, okay so we're dealing with a kid here, but a kid who idolizes Dean, and wants to emulate him. Sound familiar? This is my take on one resolution made...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Ben stayed locked in his room pretty much the past couple of days since Dean jumped his shit about prowling in the trunk of the Impala. Then he heard that Dean was leaving, part of his rejoiced, the pain would be gone and the other part broke into pieces. It was several hours after Dean had left that Ben found an envelope with his name scrawled on it pushed under his door. 

He gingerly opened the envelope and laughed a little at the hand written letter, in penmanship he knew to be Deans.

 

“Dear Ben,

 

There’s no words to say what I want to, but I’ll do the best I can with my limited education. I’m sorry that I yelled at you the other day, that was more than a little rude of me given the situation. However, even though you know a lot about my past there is no need for you to become part of that, and there’s sure no need for me to make it part of your life now. It’s not a fair way for a kid to live. 

When I was your age I didn’t have a mama, just a dad, he took us and moved around kind of like what we did to get the new place. And we were always in what he called lockdown, which meant you don’t get out alone unless something really bad happens. I don’t want to subject that kind of life on you or your mom so that’s why I’m going away for a while. I’ll keep in touch, and you can keep in touch with me by texting me now and then. I’m not particularly cracked up about this idea, but it’s the only way to keep you safe, that’s to draw the bad things that are chasing me and Sam away from you and your mom. Then you’ll be safe, you’ll have to work with your mom and mind her well, she’s going to be extra watchful for a while. But she’ll do right by you.

Ben, I have had a fantastic time being there with you and your mom. We’ve had some really great times together and I really enjoyed teaching you and working with you on school projects and stuff. I don’t want those good memories lost, so try thinking of me as the good guy even though it looks like the stuff I’m doing is pretty rotten. 

I’m going to miss you son, I’m going to miss you like all hell, well I probably shouldn’t have said that but there it is. Anyway I will contact you and mom from time to time. I want you to contact me from time to time as well. Just remember two things. One, none of this that’s happened is your fault, you’ve got nothing to do with what happened, it’s all on me and two, remember that I love you very much, I’m not good as saying stuff like that, but I do, and I’m very, very proud of you. Keep up your grades in school, and try not to be too big of a pain in the rear with your mom right now. You’re the man of the house, she’ll need you. Truth is I need you both. But the danger is too great, so you’ll have to do my job while I’m away. Take it easy son, 

 

And it sounds mushy but it’s true, I love you and your mom very much.

Your’s truly,

 

Dean”

 

For some reason the page blurred towards the end, it was then that Ben discovered just how much he’d been crying. He crumpled the letter and pitched into the corner where he would later retrieve it and smooth it out, putting it with his other prized possessions. For now though, he lay on the bed in a fetal position, his frustration, anger, and sorrow venting through bouts of sobbing, his only comfort the pillow he was hugging.


End file.
